


Pretty Little Mouth

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: You’re Not John [9]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 14:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Pretty Little Mouth

You giggled at the feeling of Issac’s breath. Turning, you wrapped your arms around his neck, his hands moving more towards your ass. “I think I’d like that. Let me just tell my friends, and then I’m _all _yours.” You bit your lip. He smirked, pulling you close for a moment.

Grabbing his hand, you pulled him towards where the boys were. “So, Y/N, who’s this?” Sam smirked, knowing that Negan was holding back at this point. He could see his jaw clench.

“This is Issac. Issac this is Sam, Dean, and Negan.” You pointed to each of them. Issac gave a smile and a wave. “I’m just letting you know I’ll be with Issac, and the tracking on my phone is on.”

“Why do you need tracking on?” Issac asked, honestly curious.

“Safety, ya know? Sure, the chances of going home with a serial killer are probably pretty slim, but this way, if I need them, they can find me.” You shrugged.

He nodded. “That makes a lot of sense. I should tell my sister that.” He smiled.

“Alright, bye, guys.” You wiggled your fingers at them and started walking towards the exit with Issac.

Negan turned to them. “You’re just gonna let her leave with some stranger?”

Dean shrugged, taking a shot. “Wouldn’t be the first time. Won’t be the last.” It didn’t seem like a big deal to him. “Why would I be upset about her getting laid?”

Without saying anything, Negan followed you out. Spotting the two of you leaning against a car, making out, he walked over. Suddenly, Issac wasn’t against your lips anymore. He was being held back from you. Negan had a grip on his shirt. “What the _fuck _is your problem?” You asked.

He narrowed his eyes at you. “We’re leaving.”

Crossing your arms over your chest, you stood with you feet apart, obviously not pleased. “Yes. We’re leaving. As in…me with _Issac_.”

Issac shook his head. “I don’t want any problems, man. Just take her and go.” He looked terrified.

“And with _that_, the mood is gone.” You sighed, walking away towards the Impala, hips swaying. Negan’s eyes watched you walk away, going from your heels, all the way up your legs. Shoving Issac away, he smirked at him when he tried to scramble away. You were leaning against the trunk, ankles crossed when he walked over to you. Looking up at him, you smirked.

“What are you smirkin’ for? A minute ago you were cussin’ me out. Such _foul_ language for such a pretty little mouth.”

His thumb traced your bottom lip. While your eyes were locked on his, you kissed his thumb, slightly pulling into your mouth. Smiling, your teeth were on the end of his thumb. You pulled away, leaning on the Impala with your elbows. “That isn’t the only dirty thing I can do with this ‘pretty little mouth’.” You saw his gaze darken and giggled. Pushing off the car, you grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a deep kiss. His hands gripped your hips, pulling you closer.

A moment later, you pulled away, your lips barely touching his. “Payback is a bitch, _isn’t it_, Negan?” You damn near purred, looking at him through your lashes. Grinning with your tongue between your teeth, you got out of his grip and made your way back to the bar.


End file.
